My Dream
by Havoc and Chaos
Summary: Usagi is alone, will her dream come true so she can finaly be with her true love?


My Dream  
  
By: Havoc  
  
  
  
I cried, I cried so hard, I felt my throat become numb. But with so much sadness filled up in my heart, I couldn't help it. That, That baka! He slept with that random slut, and when I walked in on it, I just ran. I ran home, and here I am crying, crying so hard that my throat feels numb.  
  
I had to sleep, it was hours past, and I was tired. Moving into my bed in my day clothes I rested my head on my pillow as I slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
--  
  
How long was I sleeping? I couldn't tell, all I saw was an untrusting darkness surrounding me. It was like death was right near me, enveloping me in its warm armsâ€"wait, since when was Death warm?  
  
I took a double take on my options, either this was real and I was becoming crazy, or this was a dream. I turned my head softly looking into what looked like the face of the thing, maybe even person hugging me. What I saw made me blush, intensely.  
  
It was a face, not like Death, or the Death you would expect but a person. No scary bones or anything. Silky skin, I could tell, I felt his hand over mines. Yes it was a he, even though that long chestnut braid of his, that made my long hair look short, his facial features proved nothing but a dashing male.  
  
Another thing I noticed was his kind eye. Pools of a dark violet, I couldn't help but get lost in those eyes of his. He was so unlike Death, even though I knew it was him. And somehow, being with Death, didn't make me feel uncomfortable or afraid. Don't blame me for being clichÃ©, but it just felt right.  
  
I felt myself drifting away in a calm sleep again, in death's arms. And I loved it.  
  
--  
  
I woke up with a start, daybreak just shone through my window as a natural alarm clock, damn Mother Nature, Damn it to hell. I groaned looking for my pillow, taking grasp of it I slammed it over my head, to block out anything that wanted me awake. I just wanted to be in the darkness for now, that darkness in my dream that comforted me so.  
  
I slept for a bit longer, maybe up to late afternoon, I wasn't sure. I did throw my clock out the window one day because it disturbed my sleep, so there was no reference.  
  
Slowly sitting up, as slow as my learning how to do calculus, I got dressed. Since the sky had that golden glow to it, it would be too bright. I guess my personality has been like that lately.  
  
--  
  
The streets were nearly deserted, so was the park, which is where I went. Some children where playing in the playground, but soon left after a few minutes, going home to their parents to go home. I sighed walking to a swing set and sitting on one of the vacant swings.  
  
I felt so alone, there, swinging only slightly. The sky got slightly darker, it was late, and I should have been going home. But I didn't, there was no point. Looking up, I saw the moon. My home, I thought smiling to myself.  
  
Maybe it was just me, but I didn't notice a figure from the corner of my eyes. Blinking I turned my head to the left to get a closer look. It was a teen, no older than me, walking down the path in a black trench coat, a white wife beater and black jeans. To be honest, it took me a little bit longer to draw my eyes away. And when that happened, thanks to my klutzy nature, I fell backwards off the swing and onto the ground.  
  
The first thing that came to mind was 'ouch'. Well, give me a break there, I couldn't help but stare and I didn't exactly expect to fall, even though I should considering how many times a day I fall.  
  
Once I was on the ground, the person noticed me, who wouldn't notice a blonde with odango hair fall backwards with a sickening thud and wail. I didn't bother to move, just close my eyes and wait until the pain dulled away, it didn't dull away fast enough leaving parts of my back and spine numb. Seems the figure though I was really hurt; the figure came to see what happened to me.  
  
The figure knelt next to me, it was a boy, but I couldn't see his face but it was more than obvious. He helped me up slowly, carefully and gently. I was wearing a t-shirt, and I could feel his soft hands. I opened my eyes a bit more turning my head to this guy, what I saw left me speechless.  
  
It was him, the one from my dream. It was the one and the same. His violet orbs that showed the same kindness, but now they were filled with concern. His brown chestnut hair was glowing in the sunset's light. It was a sight to behold to say the least.  
  
"Are you ok?" I heard his smooth voice ask.  
  
I could only nod dumbly finding that I forgot how to speak. I saw him smile, and then felt my heart melt. He took my hand in his during my daze helping me up.  
  
"Glad you are ok, that was a nasty fall. By the way, my name is Duo, what's yours?" I heard him ask.  
  
Finally my voice began to work, or so I hoped.  
  
"My name, is Usagi"  
  
~End~  
  
Author's Notes: I always loved Duo/Usagi stories. I find that they are a very compatible couple and nobody will be OOC, unlike Heero/Usagi where Heero is constantly OOC or Usagi is turned into a Perfect Soldier herself. I like it when people are in character thank you very much. That's why Duo/Usagi rocks.  
  
Now for this story, this story took me an hour to write considering I had it all planned out in my head, I just needed to write it out. I hope you like My Dream. Cause I loved writing it.  
  
R/R 


End file.
